how to teach a playboy like you
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: Benci, pemain baru, dendam, penipuan, putus asa, ajang balas dendam, bunuh diri dan pertarungan batin membayangi mereka. Akankah genrenya berubah. #Argghhh...
1. when I met you

"Taruhan?" beo Naruto ragu-ragu, menatap curiga ke arah seorang gadis pirang yang hanya berselisih 5 menit lebih dahulu darinya itu. Namun, meskipun hanya unggul 5 menit, nyatanya, Ino _hampir _menang dari Naruto. Karena bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, hanya mempunyai 3 orang sahabat, dan tidak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya sedangkan Ino dikenal sebagai ketua dari preman di sekolahnya, cewek malam, namun meskipun begitu ia juga selalu berprestasi dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa melakukannya, hanya Kami-sama dan dia saja yang tahu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop lamanya yang ia beri nama safir, sesuai dengan warna iris matanya yang saat ini tengah menampilkan sebuah halaman kerja yang di dalamnya selalu ia isi dengan cerita yang bisa dipastikan bagus.

_Kau pasti bisa_

_Ino akan kalah_

_Kau selalu hebat dalam hal menulis_

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembus nafasnya perlahan -"...Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto mantap.

Menyeringai senang, Ino mengalihkan posisi duduknya−mendekati Naruto kemudian merampas laptop milik Naruto dan segera mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Ini syaratnya. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur ataupun menyerah" ancam Ino sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

_Syarat:_

_Fict rated M_

_Boleh yaoi, yuri maupun normal_

_Adegannya tidak boleh di copy _

_Harus 'panas'_

_Character boleh siapa saja_

Naruto mematung seketika tatkala iris safirnya membaca tulisan rated M. Rated yang selalu ia hindari. "Aku masih anak kecil" batin Naruto menyesal dengan tindakannya sendiri.

How to teach a playboy like you?

Author: Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : masih di pertanyakan, untuk saat ini T

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre : Drama and Romance

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang author terkenal di fanfiction, fictionpress dan lain sebagainya. Suatu hari, ia ditantang oleh sang Kakak Ino untuk membuat rated M.. bisakah ia?

Warning: Typos, rated masih di pertanyakan, mungkin rated M, boyxboy, yaoi, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghayal di kamar mandi (?), dll

...

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Menendang apapun yang ada di depannya yang hanya menghasilkan rasa sakit di kakinya karena di depannya adalah tembok. _Shit, sakit. _Ternyata, tindakan yang barusan telah mengundang sepasang mata dengan iris mata yang hampir sama dengannya mendekat. Ino, namanya. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi, rambut, dan iris mata yang serupa dengannya, hanya saja Ino lebih terlihat cantik dan anggun dibandingkan Naruto yang lebih terkesan imut dan manis.

"Menyerah, −Eh" ejeknya sambil menyeringai nakal. Berdehem kecil, Naruto memperbaiki cara berdirinya dan menatap balik sang kakak lengkap dengan seringai rubahnya. "Jangan merasa di atas angin dulu Ino. Aku pasti akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya" balasnya yakin, menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol tangannya.

"Aku harap begitu" setelah mengatakan itu, Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menggeram kesal, karena bagaimanapun ia belum mendapatkan inspirasi satu pun.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Naruto sudah bersiap-siap berangkat ke Sekolah. Tidak seperti saudara kembarnya, Naruto selalu berangkat 30 menit lebih awal sehingga setiap tahun ia selalu di beri gelar anak teladan di Sekolahnya. Setelah acara A, B dan C akhirnya Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah. Suasana sepi langsung menyapa Naruto, mengingat jam pelajaran akan mulai 1 jam lagi.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk belajar di taman belakang dengan alasan takut sendirian akibat cerita hantu yang diceritakan salah seorang sahabatnya kemarin tentang hantu di kelasnya. Bersiul kecil, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman ketika telinganya mendengar suara rintihan perempuan. Sontak, bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, berbagai perasaan buruk menghampirinya.

"_hmm... ahhnnn... mhhhh..."_

"_Harder... faster... uahhh"_

"_yiah... Sa... shuk... ke.. kun... mhhhhh"_

Naruto menaikkan alisnya−bingung mendengar suara rintihan yang didengarnya berubah menjadi suara desahan. _Apakah hantu bisa mendesah, atau ada hantu kawin?apakah ini musim hantu kawin seperti yang dikatakan Kiba kemarin?_. Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di benak Naruto saat ini. Ragu-ragu, Naruto mendekati asal suara tersebut. Sebuah pohon yang kata orang angker. Dan benar saja, tampak dari kejauhan pohon itu bergetar, menambah rasa yakin Naruto akan hantu bertambah. Naruto ingin berbalik berlari sejauh mungkin sebelum telinganya kembali mendengar suara perempuan yang ia kira hantu.

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" _

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar sebuah nama yang sedikit familiar di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut pantat bebek, berkulit putih pucat dengan iris mata onixnya dan... ia setengah TELANJANG *capslock : telanjang*. Mulut Naruto mangap-mangap, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Sasuke, seorang pemuda kaya, pemilik perusahaan terkenal seJepang, cowok ganteng dan terpintar yang ada di Konoha High School *lebay banget sih* setengan telanjang dengan baju sekolah yang terbuka seluruh kancingnya sehingga dada bidangnya yang sixpack terpampang dengan indahnya serta celana panjangnya yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya dan...ia bersama perempuan di pagi hari. Oh, Naruto ingin pingsan melihatnya, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pemuda naif yang tidak pernah melihat hal-hal yang bisa dikategorikan privasi orang lain.

"Aaaaaaaaa..." teriak Naruto keras bin cempreng dan berlari tidak tentu arah dengan kecepatan yang bisa menyamai lari Sena, eyeshild 21 *bener gak tulisannya*.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun" tanya sang gadis manja melihat Sasuke tampaknya sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya.

"Hn, tidak apa" balas Sasuke menyeringai samar-samar.

.

.

.

Toilet laki-laki

"Sial. Sial. Sial!. Sasuke sialan, Kenapa sih harus melakukan 'itu' di Sekolah. Brengsek" teriak Naruto marah sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Menghela nafas berat, ia kembali mencoba tenang dan melihat refleksi wajahnya di kaca. Iris safir yang sedikit memerah, bulu mata lentiknya, kulit tan menggodanya, serta surai pirang kekuningan miliknya dengan bibir merah cherry miliknya nampak sangat menggoda iman setiap seme. "Huh, tidak ada yang berubah. Tenangkan dirimu Naruto" gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan itu ia bisa mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

SRET... SRET...

_Elus... elus..._

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan sebuah benda asing mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang menjadi biang kerok kekesalannya sedari tadi.

_Sasuke_

"Kenapa kau ada di sini" teriak Naruto terkejut luar biasa. Melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya menghasilkan ia terpojok di antara tembok dan Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya langka tersebut, timbul niatan Sasuke untuk mengerjai makhluk Tuhan yang paling manis di depannya itu. "Kenapa?, bukannya ini toilet laki-laki. Tentu saja aku boleh memasukinya bukan?, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu hm?. Ah, apa kau seorang perempuan yang sedang menyamar?" tuduh Sasuke dengan senyuman menggoda.

Mulut Naruto menganga bak ikan koi, perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah. Bukan berarti terpesona, tetapi dalam pengertian marah. _Perempuan, WTH. Ia bukan perempuan dan tidak akan pernah mirip perempuan._

"Apa kau bilang?, aku bukan perempuan, dengar itu" teriak Naruto geram sembari memegang kerah baju milik Sasuke. Namun gagal karena perbedaan ketinggian. _Shit, perfect_

Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga tinggi mereka hampir sama. "Kau cantik. Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku, jadi jangan berani-rani menghindar dariku" bisik Sasuke diikuti hembusan nafas hangat miliknya, membuat Naruto tidak sadar mendesah. Sontak, Naruto menutup bibirnya, tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri yang mengeluarkan suara aneh yang baru pertama kali ini ia keluarkan selama umurnya yang mencapai 17 tahun.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Apa kau bilang. Aku ini normal Teme" protes Naruto kesal.

"Hn, Dobe. Sama-sama" balas Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah merutuki nasibnya di tangan author yang tidak berperi ke-Naruto-an.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Semua aktifitas yang dilakukannya seharian ini cukup kuat membuatnya tepar di tempat. Apalagi ditambah dengan kejadian tidak terduga yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat suhu wajahnya meningkat. Wajah rupawannya, kulit putihnya, dada bidangnya, kulit mulus tanpa cela miliknya, dan barang yang... eehhh "Huwa, ada apa denganku?" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Diambilnya bantal untuk menutupi wajah merahnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan akan pemuda yang ditemuinya pagi tadi. Namun, semakin keras ia mencoba semakin kuat pula ingatan itu datang di otaknya.

YEAH HA!  
HERE WE GO ONCE AGAIN  
GUESS WHO'S BACK, LET'S GO  
THIS ONE IS ALL ABOUT YOU  
I REALLY HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU  
SO WHAT CAN I DO? NOW LISTEN

neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gapa, ijen naeson jaba  
geu sarameun neoreul saranghajiannneunde wae?  
WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?  
BABY LET ME  
LOVE YA, LOVE YA, LOVE YA

Lantunan lagu SS501 membangunkan hayalan Naruto akan Sasuke. Menggeram kesal, ia meraih benda segi empat itu dan menekan tombol hijau.

_Dobe_

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia benci saat ini, mengingat bahwa ia adalah biang kerok dari pikiran kotornya saat ini.

"..."

"_Dobe, jangan bilang kalau.."_

"Aku dengar Teme"

"_Hn"_

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku Teme?"

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana, aku hany..."_

"Aku ngantuk. Selamat malam tuan Uchiha" potong Naruto cepat.

Tut.. tut..

"Shit" umpat Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto sengaja mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Dicobanya beberapa kali, namun tidak bisa sama sekali. Menggeram kesal yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringai arogan saat ide jahat bin gila hinggap di otaknya. "Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Dobe" gumam Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan, mampu membuat burung hantu yang hinggap di jendela rumahnya kabur tunggang langgang tidak tentu arah. Di depannya terpampang website sekolahnya yang menyajikan data seluruh siswa ahh lebih tepatnya data incaran terbaru Uchiha Sasuke, bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Apakah Naruto bisa selamat dari jaring-jaring iblis milik Uchiha Sasuke atau terperangkap?

.

.

.

To be continue

Wah,,, aku punya cerita baru lagi... *tepuk tangan keras-keras*

Ryu mau curhat ah...

Hmmm... jujur, cerita ini sudah dari duluuuuu ryu pikirin, hanya saja ryu Cuma punya judulnya tanpa tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya... udah belasan ide udah ryu ketik hanya saja semua gagal di tengah jalan.. nah, Cuma alur cerita ini yang ryu kira cocok..

Berhubung ada sedikit ide yang ryu ambil di fict ryu lainnya yaitu Naruto lagi-lagi taruhan dengan Ino, jadi anggap saja itu adalah karakteristik Ryu...

Mind to review my simple fict?


	2. jebakan

Yak, sebelum melanjutkan chapter ke dua marilah kita sama-sama menjawab pertanyaan dari readers dan senpai semuanya...

Jawaban pertama dari kebanyakan yang mereview itu adalah

**Kenapa rated T?**

Karena itu keinginan Ryu.. hahaha #tertawa devil

Mau naik rated?

Tenang saja, karena Ryu ini anak baik dan rajin makan lolipop karena nurut-nurut kakek Madara yang awet muda, ya sudah..

Ryu akan umumkan akan ada kenaikan rated.. tapi lemon nya bisa dipastikan hancur...

Khukhu.. siapa suruh mau rated M #dilempar bakiak

Oke, next

Ehh.. untuk Zuka-chan, sora-chan, hikaru shinji, rin miharu-Uzu,

Kalian ini gimana sih.. requestnya di sini... kan bisa request langsung ke review cinderella cendiri atau fict ryu yang lainnya kan... tapi ya sudah, ryu udah nepatin janji kan buat updet,, meskipun dak semuanya.. *malas nulis mode on*

Oke, hanya itu jawaban Ryu..

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan bekas berupa review, yang sudah baca dan khususnya yang follow ama favorite fict Ryu... #senyum rubah

How to teach a playboy like you?

Rated : karena banyak permintaan, maka ratednya M

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre : Drama and Romance

Summary : ada pemain baru, siapakah yang akan ia dukung. Apakah Ino atau Naruto, atau bukan keduanya.. summary aneh dan gaje, kalau mau tau siapa pemain baru, silahkan baca minna.. time for Seme to have fun, for Uke be carefull... author kejam kepada Uke..

Warning: Typos, boyxboy, yaoi, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghayal di kamar mandi menjadi pacarnya Naruto (?), dll

...

**Nami berlari tidak tentu arah. **_**Blank.**_

_**Lari, lari dan lari**_

**Hanya itu dipikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak peduli kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Asalkan tidak bertemu 'dengannya', ia pasti akan melakukannya.**

**Sampai..**

HUWAAA

Naruto menjerit sekuatnya, darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Bahkan tisu satu kotak pun tidak mampu membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir. Matanya menutup rapat, menyembunyikan iris safir indah di dalamnya. Ternyata, kegiatan aneh bin gila itu terdengar oleh sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina. "kau baik-baik saja Naru?" tanyanya khawatir kalau-kalau anak bungsunya itu perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. *di tendang Naruto ke bulan*

Naruto mendongak dan melihat wajah khawatir Kushina.

1...

2...

3...

"Huwaa.. Ka-san kenapa ada di sini!" teriak Naruto kaget setengah mati, karena bagaimanapun yang dilakukannya saat ini sangatlah rahasia, sehingga tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya, terutama ibunya. Apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya tahu kalau anaknya yang dikenal rajin dan taat beribadah seperti Ryu *di tendang readers* melakukan hal seperti ini. OMG!. Hancurlah predikat sebagai anak baik se-komplek bagi Naruto Namikaze.

Oke, back to the story

Naruto menggaruk dagunya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Ano.. itu.. shh.. tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto tertawa garing.

Kushina menaikkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh. Begitulah pikirannya saat ini. Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dapat ia lihat sebuah layar kerja sebutan kerennya microsoft word terpampang di layar laptop milik Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menulis fict yaoi rated M, Naruto" tanya Kushina heran sedangkan Naruto tampaknya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, _takut. _"Apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu'?" lanjut Kushina memelankan suaranya diakhir kata, sehingga bisa dianggap sebagai bisikan.

"Ehh..."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak mengerti perkataan yang terlampau sulit untuk otak kecilnya. "Itu apa?" beo Naruto meminta keterangan.

"Ya 'itu', kau tahu kan apa yang Ka-san maksud" ulang Kushina tidak sabaran, matanya memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata bagi yang pertama melihatnya.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan gear otaknya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan untuk berfikir, karena percayalah wahai readers yang membaca fict gaje dan ini, bahwa segala yang dilakukan Naruto selalu berdasarkan insting dan imajinasi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan pikiran, sehingga tidak heran kalau hasil pikirannya berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain.

TRING

Begitulah suara yang akan kita dengar sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto mengerti.

"Ahh.. itu ya" girang Naruto senang, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan. Sontak, wajah Kushina berseri-seri, (sebagai pemberitahuan saja kalau Kushina adalah mantan fujoshi sebelum ia menikah dengan Minato) pertanda bahwa jiwa fujo devilnya kembali bangkit.

"Engh.. itu apa ya?" balas Naruto dengan wajah _innocent _khas miliknya, sehingga..

GUBRAK

Kushina jatuh terguling dengan tidak elitnya, sampai bidadari di atas sana sweetdrop seketika. Kini, Kushina mengetahui satu hal, satu hal yang sangat mengerikan bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan melihat Sasuke yang di hamili Orochimaru. Bahwa ternyata anaknya bukan termasuk anak pintar yang selalu ia ceritakan saat acara arisan ibu-ibu di sekitar komplek, melainkan polos ahh lebih tepatnya bodoh. *pantas aja di panggil dobe* #digampar bakiak.

PLAK

"Ittai" ringis Naruto sembari mengelus tanda cinta dan kasih dari sang Ka-san. Entah benar atau hanya imajinasi Naruto yang terlalu tinggi, ia dapat merasakan aura hitam keunguan menguar dari dalam tubuh Kushina. "Gawat, aku sudah membangunkan monster" inner Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk akan segera datang. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap mengangkut lemari, bantal, guling, tas, meja, *sekalian saja beserta rumah Nar* dan segera menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari sana. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi sebuah lengan lainnya mencengkram pundaknya sehingga membuatnya tidak berkutik seketika.

"Mau kemana Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum iblisnya. Dengan cepat, ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas kasur dan duduk menghadap Naruto. iris rubynya menatap tajam sang putra bungsu. Sebuah pesan tersirat dari tatapan itu, namun sayang Naruto bukanlah ahli pembaca pesan mata sehingga ia bisa memiringkan kepalanya lengkap dengan wajah innocentnya sebagai pertanda ia tidak mengerti apapun. *author nosebleed*.

"Ka-san, ini tidak perlu, ak.."

"Kau memerlukannya Naru, kalau kau ingin bisa menulis rated M tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak darah, kau harus mengetahui awal, tengah dan akhir permainan itu" jelas Kushina memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat bekas darah Naruto yang belum mengering dalam bak sampah. Menulis sebentar saja sudah keluar banyak, apalagi lama-lama, pikir Kushina miris membayangkan nasib anaknya yang harus kehilangan banyak darah sebelum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"awal, tengah, akhir?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti. Oke, ingatkan Kushina kalau Naruto memang masih polos untuk menerima hal-hal yang berbau ehem dewasa.

Berdehem pelan, Kushina mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak di sadari oleh mereka berdua akan merubah nasib mereka selanjutnya..

.

.

Pagi hari menyambut Kota konoha yang damai dan tentram itu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Naruto berangkat ke Sekolah lebih awal. Samar-samar, terlihat kantung hitam menggantung di bawah mata Naruto menandakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk. Ingatannya masih memutar perkataan ibunya tadi malam bak sebuah kaset recorder yang sudah rusak.

"Awal, tengah dan akhir" gumam Naruto manggut-manggut sendiri sambil mengingat apa yang sudah dipelajarinya tadi malam. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menuju taman sekolah sambil merogoh tas ranselnya hanya untuk meraih sebuah video recorder. Entah apa yang dipikiran Naruto saat ini sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk kembali di taman itu, tempat dimana ia melihat Sasuke melakukan hal 'itu' bersama gadis yang tidak dikenalnya kemarin.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya" gumam Naruto semangat. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkan tontonan live sekali lagi. Namun, takdir berkata tidak pada Naruto karena sudah 30 menit lebih ia bersembunyi di balik pohon tetapi ujung hidung dari pasangan yang ia cari tidak muncul. Mengerang pelan, Naruto bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika sekilas ia melihat surai hitam kebiruan tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Berharap peruntungannya hari ini baik, Naruto segera berlari mengikutinya dan.. ia kehilangan jejaknya.

"Shit" umpatnya kesal. ia tidak menyangka kalau targetnya itu cepat sekali menghilangnya. Ia mulai berfikir apakah targetnya itu adalah jin atau manusia sehingga bisa dengan cepat muncul dan menghilang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, Teme" teriak Naruto kesal setengah mati karena kehilangan jejak. Tidak menyadari seringai kejam tercetak dengan jelas di bibir seorang pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon. "Kerja bagus Ibu mertua" gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Iris oninya memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum menghilang di antara kerimbunan semak-semak.

_Berhati-hatilah Naruto, _pesan author licik.

Tbc

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto selanjutnya?

Apakah akan ada rated M di chapter selanjutnya?

Berdoalah kalian semua untuk rated M?

Kalau banyak yang minta rated M, Ryu akan bikin... kalau gak, maka chapter selanjutnya gak kan ada... hahahaha #devil

Oh ya, ada yang mau jawab siapakah yang akan menang...

Naruto, Ino atau tidak dua-duanya...

Oke, hanya itu yang akan Ryu jawab...

**AND MOHON REVIEWNYA UNTUK MENENTUKAN AKAN ADA MELON ATAU TIDAK UNTUK CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA,...**


	3. tipu muslihat part 1

Yak, akhirnya setelah lama menghilang di dunia per-fanfict-an, akhirnya Ryu bisa updet cerita ini... hahaha... jujur, Ryu terkejut karena banyak yang review LEMON...

Haish.. baiklah, tetapi maaf kalau ceritanya hancur...

Sebenarnya Ryu agak takut karena ada isu yang katanya akan segera diberlakukan.

Apakah itu?,

Kalian akan mengetahuinya besok..

Maaf, kalau tidak menyenangkan chappy ke 3 ini...

Mohon di sukai ya minna..

Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba

Rated : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Summary : Sasuke sudah menjalankan jurus jitunya, rencana licik nan muslihat sudah terlihat... takdir sudah berubah... apakah takdir ingin mempermainkan mereka atau hanya author yang kurang kerjaan saja..? dan apakah ia akan memiliki Naruto ataukah sebaliknya.. siapakah yang akan termakan dengan permainan gila sang author terlebih dahulu?, Naruto, Sasuke atau Ino?.. for seme, time to have fun, but dont forget, Uke will be have fun too in next chapter.. and fujoshi will be happy forever in this fict.. #bahasa hancur

Warning: Typos, boyxboy, yaoi, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghayal video SasuNaru sambil ngelap darah pake tisu (?), dll

.

.

Kata orang, sifat itu tidak bisa diubah dengan cepat. Begitu juga dengan sifat yang dimiliki Naruto. Naruto yang memang dari dulu sifatnya keras kepala dan tidak pernah menyerah, tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Termasuk dalam hal bertaruh. Panggil ia bodoh, dobe, tolol atau semacamnya. Karena tanpa pengamatan terlebih dahulu ia menerima taruhan terbodoh sepanjang umurnya. Taruhan yang bisa saja mengubah hidupnya secara drastis, mengingat saudaranya itu ternyata seorang devil fujo. Ah, andai saja ia mengetahuinya lebih awal, tentu saja ia tidak akan terjebak dengan situasi saat ini. Dimana, sekarang ia sedang mengamati seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk santai sembari menikmati kopi hitam miliknya.

"Kapan dia akan melakukan'nya', ini mulai membosan" keluh Naruto sembari menopang dagunya. Iris safirnya memandang si target dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau dia menunggunya selama 2 jam lebih di bangku paling pojok di sebuah restoran dengan hanya memakai pakaian jaket bertudung dan harus menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya setiap kali ada yang melewatinya. Ck, mendokusei.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Handphone Naruto bergetar tiga kali. Setengah hati, Naruto merogoh jaketnya dan menemukan sebuah e mail baru di layar handphonenya. Alis Naruto yang tadinya bertaut kesal berubah menjadi bersinar bak matahari di musim panas setelah membaca e mail itu.

"Kau memang sahabat baik, Kiba" gumam Naruto senang. Dapat ia rasakan wangi semerbak dan suara genderang kemenangan di telinganya, dan Ino yang menangis terisak-isak karena kalah untuk pertama kalinya padanya. ahh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Oke, back to the story

Naruto kembali menaruh handphonenya setelah membalas e mail Kiba yang menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di restoran ini. Namun senyuman itu semakin memudar di bibirnya ketika sebuah firasat buruk tiba-tiba merasuk di dalam hatinya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya pulang ke rumah, tidur dan bermimpi indah daripada mengikuti pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Namun, ada juga sebagian yang menyuruhnya bertahan sehingga membuatnya bingung. Memilih antara mengikuti atau tidak.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke masih saja terlihat tenang. Meskipun beberapa kali ekspresi wajah datarnya sedikit berubah dengan wajah di tekuk kemudian beberapa detik kemudian menjadi datar kembali dengan ekor mata yang sedikit memperhatikan pintu masuk restoran itu. Sampai mata hitam kelamnya melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris safir keabuannya.

"Kau terlalu lama" tegur Sasuke, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Mata kelamnya menatap datar gadis di depannya itu. Gadis yang di tegur itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, tidak ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Ayolah. Maafkan aku ya Suke" pinta si gadis bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto di belakang sana membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia menjatuhkan handphonenya dengan mulut yang menganga sempurna. "Sial, si Teme itu memang brengsek" pikir Naruto geram.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, begitulah pikiran Naruto saat ini. Entah karena ia geram dengan gadis itu atau Sasuke, yang sudah sukses membuat hatinya yang paling dalam meledak. Ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah mengikuti gerak gerik mereka berdua. Lupakan tentang pulang ke rumah dan tidur dibawah selimut hangatnya dan lupakan juga Kiba yang entah dimana, ia akan mengikuti mereka berdua kemanapun mereka berdua pergi. Meskipun ke neraka akan ia ikuti.

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir karena tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ikut dengan alasan takut hantu. Ck, penakut #di tendang readers

.

.

Mereka berdua (Sasuke dan si gadis) tengah berjalan bersama. Sedari tadi mereka asik berbincang, yang tentu saja di dominasi dengan suara si gadis dan jawaban singkat berupa 'hn' dari Sasuke. Mereka semakin jauh berjalan-bergandengan tangan, tidak menyadari sepasang mata safir mengintai dengan buku yang sudah hancur di tangannya. Tersirat ekspresi marah dari tatapan itu. Entah karena cemburu, kesal, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya pasti.

Sampai suatu ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah diskotik yang sedikit terpencil dari perkotaan. Meskipun terpencil, tampaknya diskotik itu sangat terkenal, terlihat dari deretan mobil-mobil mewah di tempat parkiran. Masih berbincang dengan lengan sang gadis dikaitkan di lengan Sasuke, mereka masuk ke dalam. Naruto merogoh kantongnya sekali lagi dan segera mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sahabatnya.

"Temui aku di diskotik, pinggir kota" begitulah isi pesan Naruto. setelah menekan tombol send, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam diskotik. Untung saja pengunjung diskotik sedang ramai sehingga Naruto yang belum boleh memasuki tempat itu, bisa dengan mudah menyelinapkan tubuh rampingnya diantara kerumunan. Bagaimana dengan Kiba yang akan menemui Naruto di sana?. Tentu saja Kiba boleh masuk, karena sebenarnya diskotik ini milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah senpai Naruto dan sahabat Kiba sehingga Kiba bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Pengunjung diskotik itu semakin banyak saja. Iris safir Naruto memandang liar diantara kerumunan manusia yang tengah menikmati indahnya surga dunia sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah kehilangan 'target'nya.

Lalu, apakah ia akan pulang dan mencobanya besok saja?

Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan emasnya yang hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya berlalu begitu saja. Karena akhirnya, ia bisa membuat Ino, kakaknya mengakui kehebatannya dan mungkin saja tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. _perfect!. _

Dengan perlahan, Naruto berjalan mengitari setiap ruangan yang ada di diskotik itu. iris safirnya tidak henti-hentinya menatap setiap orang yang ia lewati. Berharap ia akan menemukan target miliknya, meskipun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan bingung, kesal, dan mesum dari orang yang ditatapnya. Sampai suatu ketika, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menurut asumsinya adalah suara si gadis. suaranya sedikit terengah dan tertahan oleh sesuatu, dan setelah itu mendesah pelan, mengerang lalu mendesah lagi.

"Toilet laki-laki" pikir Naruto langsung memasuki tempat itu. meskipun tanpa kamera dari Kiba, ia akan tetap masuk dan berharap ia tidak akan kehabisan darah lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto yakin, dengan keahliannya dalam menulis, ia dapat merekam adegan lemon itu di bukunya yang sedari tadi sudah tidak berbentuk.

BRAK...

Kamar mandi dengan belasan bilik menyambutnya sesampainya di sana, tanpa ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana. Waktu yang sangat sempurna baginya untuk mengintip. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan" gumam Naruto merasa jika dewi fortuna berada disampingnya. Berharap peruntungan yang baik, Naruto berjalan-berjinjit ke ruang pertama, dan...

KRIET..

Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar mengalihkan perhatiannya sekaligus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Reflext, Naruto berlari cepat sembari membuka kenop pintu bilik toilet satu persatu.

Terkunci... terkunci... terkunci...

Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras di dahinya. Firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Namun, karena perasaan takut entah pada siapa, Naruto hanya melakukan 1 solusi yang menurutnya terbaik saat ini. Otaknya tidak bisa memilirkan hal lain kecuali sembunyi. Apalagi ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki memasuki toilet itu.

Ceklek..

Naruto hampir saja sujud syukur kalau saja tidak tahu dimana tempatnya saat ini. Untung saja dari belasan bilik toilet yang ia buka, ada satu bilik yang tidak terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memasukinya sembari melihat keadaan di luar melalui lubang pintu yang cukup besar.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua pasang kaki terdengar melangkah masuk. Karena lubang yang tidak cukup besar, Naruto hanya bisa melihat sebagian dari tubuh mereka, yaitu dada sampai pinggang. Dapat ia lihat, pemuda yang masuk lebih dulu didorong pelan sampai wajahnya membentur tembok yang ada di depannya. Dan pemuda keduanya menghimpitnya. Sebuah tangan mulai memasuki celana pemuda yang dihimpit itu.

"_Aku harus menemui.. engh.. berhenti memainkan 'itu'." _terdengar sebuah suara yang sedikit familiar di telinganya, yah kecuali desahan itu tentunya. Namun, ia tidak bisa memastikannya dengan pasti.

"_Kenapa?, hmmm, kau menyukainya" _terdengar suara lagi, suara itu datar namun terkesan mesum sehingga membuat wajah Naruto _sedikit _memerah karenanya.

"Eh" Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Apakah ia akan berteriak seperti yang dilakukannya di saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke atau merekam adegan di depannya sesuai dengan ucapannya yang tadi. Lagi lagi, ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"_Shika, nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana" _suara itu semakin meninggi. Tampaknya ia sudah semakin kesal dengan ulah temannya itu. sementara Naruto?, ia masih saja mematung.

Kosong.

Tidak ada yang ada dipikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka author satu ini sangat senang membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Kedip.. kedip.. kedip..

"Shika, Shikamaru. Kalau itu Shika, pasti yang satunya Kiba.. hahaha, mengapa mereka melakukannya di sini yah, dasar bodoh" gumam Naruto enteng, seakan-akan yang mereka lakukan di sana sudah sering ia lihat.

"Eh..."

1..

Naruto mulai berfikir

2...

TRING...

Otak Naruto masih me-loading

3...

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget

"AA... mmpphmmm"

Sebuah lengan putih nan halus segera menutup mulut Naruto sebelum ia berteriak histeris. Pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke memberikan deathglare mematikannya kepada Naruto. memberikan isyarat bagi Naruto untuk tidak berteriak dan membuat pasangan diluar sana terganggu dengan 'acaranya'.

"Mmhhhppp" Naruto memberontak dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan dari makhluk Tuhan yang paling mesum macam Sasuke. Bahkan, disentuh pun ia tidak terima, apalagi di bekap. WTH! Ia tidak sudi.

"Diamlah Dobe!" perintah Sasuke merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak bisa diam.

"_Ahh.. mhaah" _terdengar erangan panjang dari kedua insan itu dan sunyi setelahnya. Naruto yang belum mengerti apa-apa kemudian melirik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Te.."

"Mereka sudah klimaks, Dobe" jawab Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah datar itu berubah menjadi wajah mesum miliknya. Perlahan lahan matanya meneliti tiap lekuk tubuh Naruto yang tertutupi pakaian. "Tinggal sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku Namikaze" batin Sasuke menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

To be continue

Mohon maaf minna lemonnya belum ada...

Sebenarnya ryu mau bikin lemon, tapi karna banyak tugas ryu gak bisa bikin...

Hmm.. ryu janji besok akan ada lemon...

OTAK RYU ERROR... TIDAK ADA INSPIRASI MESUMNYA...

Gomennasai minna #cium satu-satu tangan readers..

Lagipula ryu pikir ini cukup karena wordnya udah mencapai 2000,, ryu pasti akan jadi males kalau wordnya udah 2000 #kebawaan waktu kecil..

LEMONNYA AKAN MENYUSUL...


	4. pemenang

Ohayou gozaimasu minna..

Hari ini Ryu kembali menambahkan chapter ini..

Hmm... gimana yah...

Ryu mau berterimakasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah memberikan berbagai macam motivasi untuk Ryu sekaligus minta maaf kalau lemonnya terlambat...

Gomennasai minna...

Baiklah, ini lemon terlambatnya dan semoga disukai minna...

Disclaimed : ini punya sensei Masashi Kishimoto, ryu cuma pinjam sebentar buat main-main

Pair : SasuNaru, SaiNaru

Rated : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Summary : akhirnya pemenang sudah didapatkannya. Setan sudah mendapatkan mangsanya dan si pendosa merasakan indahnya surga duniawi. Namun, setiap dosa akan dibalas. LEMON telat.

Warning: Typos, boyxboy, yaoi, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain membuat Sasuke no Seme forever ini menderita dalam fict Ryu.. Hahahaha (?), dll

.

.

Chapter 4 : My new rival.

BRAK...

Pintu toilet itu tertutup keras, meninggalkan keheningan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kiba dan Shika sudah pergi entah kemana. Hanya helaan nafas lega dari Naruto saja yang terdengar diantara keheningan toilet tersebut. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Naruto melirik Sasuke. Muncul perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"A..ano.. kenapa kau ada di sini Teme?" tanya Naruto yang otaknya mulai error. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, menyerah dengan ke-dobe-an calon mangsanya itu.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu..

"Teme!" teriak Naruto mulai kesal karena di abaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn"

CTAK

Tiga tikungan samar tercetak di dahi Naruto. Berapa sih harga suaranya itu, pikir Naruto kesal. Sedari tadi, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar pemuda yang ada di depannya itu jika saja ia tidak ingat siapa yang menolongnya tadi.

"Brengsek, gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar, apakah kau belum mempelajarinya di Sekolah. Atau mungkin kau tidak lulus pada ujian itu?" tebak Naruto yang tentu saja salah besar *baca: SALAH BESAR* karena Sasuke adalah juara umum di sekolahnya sendiri dan murid terpintar seKonoha.

Kembali, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dasar Dobe, dia itu bodoh atau polos sih, eh tunggu dulu" Sasuke terdiam membisu sembari melirik Naruto dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Dahinya berkerut dengan giginya yang menggigit kuku jempolnya, sekilas terlihat seperti L lawliet yang pernah author tonton tadi pagi.

TRING

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya otak jeniusnya itu menemukan sebuah jawaban. "Kesempatan emas" begitulah suara bisikan setan fujoshi (?) yang berada disampingnya. Berdehem kecil, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan calon 'mangsa'nya itu. senyuman misterius tidak lepas-lepas di bibirnya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini, sehingga wajah yang seharusnya datar sekarang menjadi terlihat sangat err mesum.

"Lupakan!, bagaimana denganmu?, Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata pemuda nakal. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ino ya~" bisik Sasuke diikuti dengan hembusan nafas hangat dan suara sedikit mendesah di akhir kalimatnya. Sukses membuat Naruto mengerang pelan dengan wajah merahnya, membuat siapa saja akan terangsang untuk me'makan'nya sekarang juga termasuk Sasuke tentunya.

"Teme, kau.. engh" desah Naruto ringan karena lidah Sasuke sedikit bermain-main di daun telinganya. Tampaknya, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah Naruto yang sangat mengundang jiwa seme-nya untuk beraksi. Ck, dasar tidak sabaran. #dibekap readers.

"Hm' gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

DEG..

Jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan. Darahnya mengalir naik. Naik, naik, dan naik sampai mencapai wajahnya. Memberikan warna yang semula tan menjadi merah padam hanya karena gumaman pelan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat erotis._"Tidak, aku masih normal!" _inner Naruto lebay. Tangannya mulai terangkat ke dada bidang Sasuke dan mendorong dada bidang itu untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Meskipun itu tidak berhasil karena faktor tenaga yang dimiliki Sasuke jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Naruto. _shit, perfect._

"Lepas, Teme!, nghhh" Naruto memberontak semakin keras ketika lidah Sasuke bermain di area lehernya. Sepertinya, ia terlalu berfikir banyak sehingga tidak menyadari kapan tepatnya pemuda maniak tomat itu memindahkan bibirnya kesana.

"Tidak!" gumam Sasuke ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin karena Naruto adalah mangsanya malam ini dan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk memandang tubuh pemuda itu tanpa harus menyentuhnya. Shit, itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi tangannya yang sudah gatal sedari tadi. Ck, dasar mesum #di tendang Sasuke.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyibak baju Naruto. sontak, hal itu membuat mata Naruto terbelalak kaget.

DUGH..

_ittai_...

Reflexs, Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke dengan keras. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya sehingga mendapatkan keberanian untuk melawan. Kembali, ia tidak mengetahuinya. Yang ia ketahui saat ini adalah memarahi si Uchiha bungsu yang berani-beraninya melecehkan harga dirinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nantinya. Ia lebih peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai pemuda ehemcantikehem yang terinjak-injak oleh Uchiha bungsu cap bebek yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dasar brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?. Berani sekali kau melakukan ini kepadaku dan kepada kakakku!" teriak Naruto sembari memegang lehernya. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi apa yang ada diwajahnya saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" gumam Sasuke masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

GULP..

Naruto kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Entah karena hawa panas akibat _air conditioner _ yang tidak menyala atau aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, ia tidak dapat memastikannya. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanyalah kabur. Kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari sini, tidak peduli kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Karena firasatnya mendeteksi sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan ia percaya akan hal itu.

"Lagipula, bukankah kau mengikuti kami dengan tujuan itu?" lanjutnya mengangkat wajahnya sehingga wajah tampannya terlihat jelas. Tampak kilatan aneh melintas di matanya. Naruto tidak ingin beranggapan jelek kepada siapapun, termasuk pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya tadi. Hanya saja kilatan aneh yang ada di mata Sasuke membuat tubuhnya bergetar, ketakutan. Refleks, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mundur, seraya dengan langkah Sasuke yang melangkah maju, mendekatinya.

"Apa?, tidak! dimana dia?" gugup Naruto berusaha menormalkan ucapannya yang seakan-akan sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih berjalan mendekati Naruto yang semakin terpojok ketakutan dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan konyol Naruto.

TAP..

Senyuman misterius kembali terukir dibibirnya ketika jarak diantara ia dan Naruto sangat dekat, mengingat Naruto yang tidak bisa lagi melangkah karena terhalang oleh kloset dibelakangnya. Sehingga untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terjebak diantara Sasuke dan dinding. "Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu, sedangkan kau sendiri dalam keadaan berbahaya.."

PLUK..

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi setelahnya karena kegelapan mendekap erat dirinya. "...Dobe" lanjut Sasuke sembari mencium aroma citrus yang menguar di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dengan tenang, ia membawa Naruto –yang pingsan- dengan gaya bridal style keluar dari toilet tersebut. Seringai kemenangan semakin melebar di bibirnya. #author merinding di pojok kamar tidur.

.

.

"Enghhh" erangan pelan meluncur di bibir merah cherry Naruto. perlahan-lahan, mata yang tertutup itu membuka. Menampilkan iris safir yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi keindahannya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, akhirnya ia bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan ruangan yang gelap.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya bingung. Dipaksakan otak mungilnya untuk berpikir keras yang hanya berakibat dengan rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya. "Ugh, sial"

"Jangan paksakan otak kecilmu itu, Dobe" saran seseorang dari arah pintu. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan itu melalui ventilasi ruangan tampaknya tidak mampu membantu Naruto untuk mengenali orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan geli dari orang itu.

"Dobe, apakah otakmu rusak hanya karena benturan kecil tadi?" tanya orang itu enteng. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto sehingga cahaya bulan menyinari sosok itu. kulitnya yang pucat, dan rambut yang mencuat mirip pantat bebek serta mata kelamnya yang menatap lapar tubuh lemah pemuda yang berada di depannya, sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna."Sudah ingat, Dobe?" lanjut orang itu dengan senyum, ahh lebih tepatnya seringai di bibirnya.

"Teme" desis Naruto tidak senang. Entah kenapa, pemuda yang ada di depannya ini sangat pintar memicu amarah yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Sebuah amarah yang ia jaga untuk tidak keluar karena ia tahu akibatnya.

"Ck, tidak kukira pemuda Dobe sepertimu begitu manis dengan pose seperti ini" puji Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah layaknya tomat rebus kesukaannya.

"Brengsek!" akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya amarah yang ia jaga selama ini meluap sudah. Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang hanya berakibat dengan terhempasnya ia kembali ke belakang. Astaga, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi. Tampaknya sedari tadi ia terlalu sibuk berpikir sehingga ia lupa akan tangannya yang terkekang di setiap sisi ranjang tersebut.

Seringai senang semakin tercetak jelas di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat wajah marah bercampur kesal yang terlihat sangat menarik baginya itu. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya. Memberikan hal lain untuk bibirnya sebelum benar-benar mencicipi bibir merah cherry Naruto.

"Menarik, kau memang menarik Naruto" bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, berusaha menahan nafsu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Ia tidak ingin malam pertama dan terakhir mereka berakhir buruk. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik masa-masa indahnya dengan mangsa spesial miliknya malam ini. Ia ingin membuat mangsanya itu memohon-mohon untuk disentuhnya lagi, seperti yang sudah terjadi dengan mangsanya yang lain. Ia ingin membuat Naruto tenggelam akan kenikmatan. Ahh, bukankah ia seorang playboy sejati?.

Kembali ke cerita..

"Teme, ini tidak lucu. Lepaskan a.."

SRET..

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, hah" teriak Naruto menatap sedih kearah jaket orange kesayangannya itu yang tidak berbentuk lagi. ah, tidak tahukan Sasuke kalau itu hadiah ulang tahun kesayangannya?. Ck, dasar seme jahat!

"Hn"

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke merayap keatas Naruto dan segera menindihnya. Memanggut bibir merah itu yang seolah-olah berteriak 'cium aku' dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Meminta akses masuk dari si pemilik mulut. Namun, hal itu tidak kunjung datang.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke menggunakan cara terakhirnya. Digigitnya keras bibir bawah Naruto sampai mengeluakan darah yang langsung bercampur dengan saliva mereka berdua ketika lidahnya berhasil memasuki lorong hangat Naruto.

"Mhnn, le-lepas mmh"

Ternyata, Naruto masih tetap berusaha melawan. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang sekarang berada di belakang kepala Sasuke dengan harapan menghentikan pekerjaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia tidak peduli apakah rambut si Uchiha bungsu ini akan rontok semua nantinya, dan ia juga tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang sakit dengan luka merah melintang nantinya. Sekarang, ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan dirinya ahh, lebih tepatnya tubuh bagian bawahnya.

_Lalu, kenapa kepala?_

Karena, ia sudah bosan mendorong dada Sasuke yang tingkat keberhasilannya hampir mencapai 0%. Dan akhirnya, harapan itu terkabulkan. Yah, sebut saja begitu karena Sasuke segera menghentikan aksi cium paksanya. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang menyambung diantara mereka. Geraman pelan terdengar di sela giginya. Menjadikan _trigger_ bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya untuk menjauh.

Namun, tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini karena dengan beraninya ia balik menatap tajam Sasuke. Mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya bagi si Uchiha bungsu. " . .brengsek !" perintahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah seringai menyebalkan darinya. "wah, wah, ternyata kau bisa juga mengendurkan ikatan talinya. Tapi aku ingin lihat bagaimana dengan.."

SRET..

",,,ini" dengan tidak berperi ke-Naruto-an, Sasuke mengeratkan tali kekang itu keatas kepala Naruto, sehingga mau tidak mau tubuh Naruto terangkat sedikit keatas. Terlihat semakin 'lezat' dimata Sasuke.

"Brengsek, apa yang engh brengsek engh.."

"Panggil namaku, Dobe!. Bukan brengsek!" perintah Sasuke sembari mengemut daun telinga Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Engh.. ti-tidak, engh.. brengsek" tolak Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius mendengarnya. "Anak nakal harus dihukum" bisik Sasuke mendesah tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Tanpa adanya rintangan dari si pemilik a.k.a Naruto, Sasuke menyelusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam celana dalam Naruto-menggenggam sekaligus mengocok pelan 'milik' Naruto yang masih belum bangun. Sementara tangan kanannya memelintir kasar puting Naruto yang sedikit menegang. Dan akhirnya, Sedikit demi sedikit 'milik' Naruto menegang diikuti dengan desahan seksi yang tidak mampu di bendung oleh Naruto.

"Mmh,, lepas.. le-lepas.. mmmhhh.. bre-bre ngghhh brengsek.."

Sasuke tersenyum ahh lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis mendengar penolakan Naruto yang sebenarnya menikmati perlakuan darinya itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena telah diberikan otak diatas rata-rata sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan ide untuk membuat pemuda manis a.k.a mangsanya a.k.a Naruto bertekuk lutut padanya. "Kau harus dihukum, Naruto" bisiknya lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, masih belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Bukankah dari tadi ia terus mengucapkan hal itu namun ia malah terus memberikan kenikmatan padanya, yah meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto kebingungan sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius, sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah.

"Ini hanya permainan mudah, namanya permainan aturan ala Uchiha"

CTAK...

Kedutan yang baru saja menghilang kembali datang di dahinya. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir yang di mancungnya beberapa cm. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menggerayangi otaknya, memaksa dirinya untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan dikeluarkan semuanya dalam satu waktu.

"Kenapa namanya memakai nama klanmu, kenapa tidak klan Uzumaki, Namikaze atau digabungkan saja. Bukannya itu namanya tidak adil" protes Naruto tidak terima, sukses membuat Sasuke memijat keningnya, stress tingkat dewa. Ahh, sepertinya Sasuke melupakan suatu hal, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilupakan olehnya sebagai seme malam ini, yaitu polos. Naruto terlalu polos *baca: bodoh* untuk hal yang seperti ini.

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke menyerah, -tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdebat dengan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Sasuke segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mengocok pelan seiring dengan desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Naruto.

Pelan, sedang dan semakin cepat.

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke mengocok 'benda' itu. Sampai pada suatu ketika, tubuh Naruto menegang. Dengan tega, Sasuke menutup lubang 'benda' Naruto hingga Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia ingin keluar, namun tidak bisa.

Kini ia mengetahui apa yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan permainan ala uchiha. Cih, kalau saja ia mengetahuinya lebih cepat, mungkin saja ia akan menghindar atau melawan lebih kuat lagi. namun, apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah 'tanggung' saat ini. "Argh, Uchiha memang brengsek" batin Naruto kesal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Teme!" pinta Naruto kesakitan lengkap dengan puppy eyes no jutsu, berharap dengan itu Sasuke bisa berbaik hati padanya.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke cepat. Ia lebih memilih menggigit kecil permukaan kulit leher Naruto yang tampak menggoda. Menciptakan bercak-bercak merah disana daripada memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal, sepertinya ia sudah mencapai limitsnya. Tidak tahukan Sasuke kalau ia tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi di saat hidup dan matinya dipertaruhkan saat ini (?). "Apa maumu, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memperlihatkan seringainya. Puas dengan 'mangsa'nya yang sudah mengikuti arah permainannya. Perlahan Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya kearah telinga Naruto "Passwordnya Dobe, kau butuh passwordnya" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktive.

"Password?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti. "Apa passwordnya?"

"Panggil namaku dengan suara seksimu itu, dobe!"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto cepat. Amit-amit jabang bayi nenek lampir (?), memangnya dia gadis yang mempunyai suara seksi. Yang Naruto punya hanyalah suara cempreng bin mematikan dan itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan suara seksi. Apa Sasuke ini sudah gila, batin Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke. Sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan dunia akhiratnya kalau saja fict ini berubah genre.

Oke, back to the story..

Sasuke yang permintaannya (baca: perintahnya) yang tidak terpenuhi, dengan segera menggenggam keras 'milik' Naruto sehingga membuat si empu mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh,, apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" teriak Naruto kesakitan sehingga membuat beberapa bulir air mata berjatuhan dari iris safirnya. Shit, ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Menghukum anak nakal, Dobe" jawab Sasuke enteng, berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya itu. "Sekarang, lakukan perintahku, Dobe!"

"Tidak!. Aku bukan gadis, Teme!"

"Jawaban salah" sekali lagi, Sasuke menggenggam lebih keras 'milik' Naruto hingga membuat si empu mengerang kesakitan (lagi?). *author di lemparin batu ama Naruto FC*

"Arghhh, Teme"

"Jawaban salah!"

"Argh, Te -Teme nggh Sa -Sashuke. Lepaskan aku. Please!" pinta Naruto akhirnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah untuk berkompromi dengan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke. Untuk saat ini saja, ia akan mengalah.

Sasuke kembali memperlihatkan seringai mesumnya. "bagus, Dobe" puji Sasuke senang sembari menjilat pipi merah padam Naruto. Tangannya yang berada dibawah sana pun bekerja dengan kembali mengocok 'milik' Naruto kasar hingga beberapa menit kemudian cairan putih kental keluar diikuti dengan erangan penuh kelegaan dari si empu. Deru nafas berat terdengar jelas. Wajah yang merah dengan peluh yang mengalir di tubuhnya, terlihat semakin menggiurkan di mata Sasuke.

Lelah, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto. wajar, karena ini adalah orgasme pertama baginya. Tidak heran, tubuhnya luluh lantah. Bahkan bergerak seinci pun sangat sulit. Dan mungkin itulah yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Lelah berarti diam dan diam berarti kemenangan baginya dalam permainannya sendiri. Simple tapi sangat berarti, itulah moto dirinya dalam menakhlukkan mangsanya.

Oke, back to the story

Seringai lebar penuh kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang lemah tidak bergerak. "Sempurna, kau milikku Naruto" pikir Sasuke senang.

SRET..

Penasaran, Naruto membuka matanya. Dan dalam sekian detik, ia membelalakkan matanya menatap pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya. WTH!. Ia tidak percaya ini. Apakah ini mimpi atau hanya halusinasi?.

"Teme!, kemana bajumu dan celanamu dan Akhh, apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" teriak Naruto kesakitan ketika ada benda aneh yang bergerak dalam tubuhnya. Rasa aneh dan perih luar biasa segera menyambutnya ketika benda itu bergerak semakin kedalam. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus meremas seprai untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "Lepaskan, Sasuke. Sa-sakit" pinta Naruto kesakitan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

1, 2, 3

Kini, ia merasakan ada tiga benda yang bergerak. Mereka bergerak beraturan, kekiri, kekanan, zigzag, dan maju. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian, desahan nikmat meluncur di bibirnya ketika salah satu diantara mereka menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Penasaran, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya –menatap Sasuke yang ia yakini mengetahuinya.

"Itu namanya prostat Dobe. Sebut saja sweetspotmu" ucap Sasuke seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang ada di otak Naruto. Mendesah pelan, Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga benda itu. "Bersiaplah, Dobe!"

"Bersiap ap.. Akhhhh" erangan kesakitan kembali meluncur dibibirnya. Reflext, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari iris safirnya, membasahi bantal yang sedari tadi sudah basar dengan air matanya. Shit, ini benar-benar sakit.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tampaknya sangat menikmati kehangatan dan pijatan lembut yang menyelimuti kejantanannya, terbukti dengan desahan pelan dan kepala yang di dongakkan ke atas.

Sasuke mendiamkan 'milik'nya beberapa menit untuk membiasakan Naruto akan kehadirannya. "Kau merasakannya, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke pelan, sehingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mata yang tertutup akibat menahan sakit itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata safir yang sedikit memerah. Terlihat jelas kilatan marah dari tatapan tersebut. "Cepat keluarkan bodoh!" geram Naruto kesal.

"Tidak, lagipula kau juga menyukainya kan, Naruto?!" tolak Sasuke cepat dengan seringai yang senantiasa berada di bibirnya ketika melihat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Entah karena malu, marah, benci, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Aku bergerak" ucapnya yang kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Pelan, sedang, cepat.

Tempo permainan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuat Naruto mengerang dan mendesah tidak karuan. Merasakan sakit yang menyerang anusnya dan nikmat ketika Sasuke mengocok 'milik'nya dengan kasar.

Naruto benci mengakuinya. Namun, ia merasakan bintang-bintang melayang di sekitar kepalanya ketika 'milik' Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sangat menikmati bagaimana rasanya ketika miliknya di kocok dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Meskipun menurutnya itu sangat tidak romantis.

Panas.

Malam ini terasa sangat panas. Bahkan, AC yang dinyalakan di pojok ruangan tidak dapat memadamkan api yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Desahan, erangan, dan suara kasur berderit.

Hanya 3 hal itu yang terdengar. Sampai pada suatu ketika, tubuh Naruto mengejang dan semburan cairan berwarna putih kental keluar dengan derasnya diikuti dengan erangan terakhir Naruto malam ini. Diikuti dengan Sasuke setelah beberapa kali sodokan setelahnya.

Nafas mereka memburu tidak beraturan. Memburu oksigen kamar itu sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sasuke melepas persatuan mereka sekaligus tali yang mengekang tangan Naruto dan jatuh di sampingnya. senyuman puas tersirat di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke merengkuh Naruto –yang sudah lemas dan tidak melawan karena lelah- ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bre-brengsek hosh.. hosh.. kau Teme!."

"Hn, tidurlah Dobe. Kau membutuhkannya" balas Sasuke tersenyum dalam tidurnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. ia benci mengakuinya, namun tubuh Naruto terasa sangat hangat dan enak untuk di peluk. Membuatnya ingin lebih lama lagi memeluk tubuh mungil milik Naruto. _Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini yang namanya cinta?_

.

.

Dan berakhirlah permainan malam ini yang dimenangkan oleh setan. Permainan yang tidak disadari sudah mengikat mereka semakin erat. Benang merah yang tidak terlihat di masa depan.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah benang merahnya akan terlepas dimakan waktu dan permainan si setan ataukah sebaliknya.

Lets cekidot next chapter...

.

.

.

Bersambung

Yey... akhirnya selesai juga... #jingkrak jingkrak di kasur...

Wah ternyata ryu bisa juga bikin fict yaoi yang panjang...

Hmm, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ryu yang Baka plus tidak bisa ero otaknya ini bisa bikin fict hentai seperti ini...

Maka jawabannya adalah ryu sering menghayalnya akhir-akhir ini...

Wkwkwkwk... otak ryu lagi ero banget... soalnya udah lihat film yaoi orang Taiwan, judulnya formula 17... ada yang udah nonton gak...

Kalau gak, download aja terus nonton yah... bagus loh minna.. #promosi mode On..

Oke, mind to review my simple fanfict?


	5. new comer

"_**Mmh,, ahh"**_

"_**Kau merasakannya, Naruto?"**_

_**Panggil namaku dengan suara seksimu itu, dobe!" **_

"_**Shh,, Sasuke"**_

"TIDAK!"

Mata itu terbuka cepat. Nafasnya memburu cepat lengkap dengan cairan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya ia bisa bernafas lega ketika ia mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"_**Menarik, kau memang menarik Naruto"**_

Mengerang pelan, ia meremas surai pirangnya dengan keras. Geraman pelan terdengar di sela bibirnya. "Lupakan dia, Naruto. Dia hanya pemuda brengsek yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu. Tidak lebih" nasehat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

_Blank!_

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Otaknya seakan-akan menolak perintah dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan semuanya. Padahal, sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian buruk itu. Namun, pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Gumamannya, desahannya, seringainya dan wangi mint yang menguar di tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan sangat mengingat jelas semua urutan kejadian itu. Seakan-akan ada sebuah video recorder yang tertanam di kepalanya. Yang selalu memutar semua kejadian buruk itu terus menerus, bahkan ketika ia sedang tidur sekalipun.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Brengsek!" teriaknya lebih keras sembari meremas surai pirangnya semakin keras. Tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang akan rontok karenanya.

Ia harus melupakan semuanya. Yap, semuanya. Semua tentang pemuda brengsek yang dengan seenaknya mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi hidupnya. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus melawan seluruh ego dan perasaannya sekalipun.

How to teach a playboy like you

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine, Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Pair : SasuNaru, SaiNaru, Itakyu, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

Rated : M

Genre : Drama and romance

Summary : Benci, pemain baru, dendam, penipuan, putus asa, ajang balas dendam, bunuh diri dan pertarungan batin membayangi mereka. Akankah genrenya berubah. #Argghhh...

Warning : Typos, boyxboy, BL, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain membuat para pemain di fict ini menderita (?).

Happy reading minna

..

..

..

_Di tempat yang lain.._

"Kau memang iblis, Sasuke"

Seorang gadis pirang dengan mata biru laut tampak tersenyum –menyeringai- kearahnya. Terlihat sebuah kilatan aneh melintas di matanya serta aura aneh -yang tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahui pasti aura apa itu- menguar dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis dibandingkan gadis anggun yang seperti biasanya.

Tunggu.. tunggu.. tunggu..

CTAK..

"Hei, Sasuke. jangan mengacuhkanku" kesal gadis itu karena tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh si empu yang sekarang lebih senang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan tulisan mungil daripada harus melihatnya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejam 20 menit yang lalu.

Kalau saja ia memiliki sifat pemarah seperti Naruto, mungkin saja ia sudah mengobrak abrik dan menghancurkan semua perabotan yang ada di kamar ini. _Yah, kalau saja. _Hanya saja ia adalah Ino, seorang gadis yang lebih suka menghancurkan perasaan orang lain daripada harus menghancurkan perabotan orang lain. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Naruto, bukan?.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi iblis dibandingkan aku, Ino" ucap Sasuke akhirnya sehingga membuat seringai si gadis bernama Ino melebar.

"Lalu?, apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke. Mendesah pelan ia menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, yang menampilkan matahari pagi yang baru terbit. Sangat indah dan bercahaya, mengingatkannya kepada seseorang pemuda yang menjadi mangsanya beberapa hari lalu. Pemuda yang penuh dengan cahaya dan kepolosan, sehingga membuatnya silau hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. *ryu lebay mode On*. Pemuda yang menghilang ketika ia bangun di pagi harinya, dan meninggalkan berbagai perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka ketingkat yang lebih serius. Tampaknya sedari tadi mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dimana Sasuke masih sibuk dengan lamunannya dan Ino yang tampaknya mulai kehabisan akal untuk membujuk pemuda miskin ekpresi *dibantai Sasuke* yang menjadi mangsanya saat ini.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah pion utama yang sangat berharga miliknya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bisa membujuk Sasuke. harus!. Meskipun ia harus mengerahkan seluruh pengalamannya selama ini.

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan rencana ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi. Seringai yang sedari tadi bertengger dibibibrnya telah menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan mimik serius miliknya sehingga membuat Uchiha bungsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia tahu, bahwa sebuah rencana baru telah disusun gadis bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Hanya saja ia tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah firasatnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berurusan lebih jauh dengan gadis yang berada di depannya itu.

Mendesah pelan, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Namikaze" jawab Sasuke yang langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Ino yang terkejut dengan jawabannya itu.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, seringai samar-samar tercetak di bibirnya. Sebuah kilatan aneh berwarna kemerahan kembali melintas di matanya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku kalau itu menyangkut tentang adikku, Uchiha" gumamnya sembari menyeringai kejam. Akhirnya, ia mengetahui langkah apa yang akan diambilnya untuk membuat permainannya semakin menarik.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus menemuinya" desah Ino pelan, yang kemudian melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari kamar tersebut. _Ck, the devil is came back._

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Naruto sudah bersiap-siap berangkat ke Sekolah. Dan seperti biasa juga, suasana sepi menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Sebuah desahan pelan terdengar di bibirnya. Mata safirnya menatap lesu pemandangan sekolahnya yang setiap tahun tidak pernah berubah. "Bosan" keluhnya sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Dengan langkah lesu, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sekarang, ia tidak terlalu takut dengan hantu yang diceritakan Kiba padanya. Ia akan lebih takut jika bertemu dengan setan berwujud manusia yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu.

Tap.. Tap..

Sebuah langkah pelan mengalun di tengah kesunyian lorong sekolah tersebut. Mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. sedari tadi, iris safirnya tidak henti-hentinya memandang ke penjuru lorong kelas yang ia lewati. Memeriksa semua gerakan kecil yang dapat di tangkap oleh matanya itu.

Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring dengan suara langkah yang semakin mendekat.

_Error_

Otaknya tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Bahkan ia lupa cara berbicara. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, seakan-akan ada batu seberat 1 ton yang diikat ke kakinya. Jantungnya pun tidak mau kalah, detakannya semakin keras. Bahkan, ia sendiri dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dag.. Dig.. Dug..

Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia mengetahuinya karena ia pun tidak mengetahuinya. Anggap saja ini insting seorang namikaze Naruto yang sangat jarang keluar. #readers kebingungan, Ryu kabur (?).

PLUK..

"Na.."

"Huwa, Hantuuuuu" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin sehingga membuat siapa saja yang berada dalam radius 1 mill harus menutup telinga mereka dengan segera kalau mereka tidak ingin di vonis tuli mendadak.

NGING..

"Naruto, bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu" protes si pelaku dengan nada kesal. Beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan sebuah kelebihan dari Kami-sama berupa reflexs yang cepat sehingga ia bisa menyelematkan telinganya dari ancaman tuli mendadak dengan cepat dan tepat. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia terlambat menutup telinga sedetik saja, mungkin ia akan tuli seumur hidupnya. Ahh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Oke, back to the story..

Kedip.. kedip.. kedip..

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dengan keras, ia memaksa otak kecilnya untuk berfikir. Wajah Naruto pun mengeras dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa cm, yang menandakan bahwa ia dalam pose berfikir tingkat akhir.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah kaki hantu tidak menyentuh tanah. Jadi, kalau bukan hantu, jadi ini siapa?" pikir Naruto penasaran yang kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melihat si pelaku yang ia kira sebelumnya sebagai hantu.

1 menit..

Naruto masih mengedipkan matanya..

2 menit..

Naruto masih juga mengedipkan matanya, sehingga membuat author teriak kesenangan sambil mengelap darah di hidungnya.. "Kawai~" batin si author yang ingin ditendang readers.

3 menit..

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dengan mata yang terbelalak, kaget.

"Kau.. kau.." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Lidahnya kelu, tampaknya ia kembali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara sehingga membuat si pelaku tersenyum lebar. Senang dengan reaksi yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto" ucapnya menyeringai antara senang dan kejam *ryu gak bisa membedakannya* sehingga gigi putih terawatnya terlihat semua.

"Kau.. kau.. kyuu-ni" gagap Naruto tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hm, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, bocah"

.

.

CTAK..

Beberapa tikungan baru bermunculan di dahinya bak jamur di musim penghujan. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa marah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Jelaskan sesuatu, nona Namikaze!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia memicingkan matanya, curiga sekaligus marah dengan gadis pirang yang tidak tampak ketakutan sama sekali.

"Jelaskan apa, Baa-chan?" tanya gadis itu sembari menopang dagunya, mata biru safir keabu-abuannya membalas menatap perempuan yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemegang tertinggi keluarga Namikaze itu dengan tajam. Tidak tampak sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya. "Jangan ganggu permainanku, Baa-chan" lanjutnya menyeringai kejam, mengirimkan sinyal kepada perempuan itu untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

Perempuan itu mendesah pelan. "Bermain itu ada batasnya, Ino" nasihat perempuan itu, menopang dagunya dengan pose berfikir. Senyuman misterius terukir di bibir berlapis lipstik merah miliknya.

"Aku tahu itu" desah gadis itu pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mengatakan ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Bagaimanapun juga kau melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Naruto. bagaimana kalau dia ha.."

"Tidak akan. Lagipula kemungkinannya sangat kecil bukan?" potong Ino cepat.

"Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, itu bukan berarti kita lengah dan membiarkannya untuk melakukan itu, Ino" kesal perempuan itu mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sudah 17 tahun ia bersama gadis ini, dan sudah 17 tahun juga ia melihat perkembangan gadis itu, tapi ia masih saja belum bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikiran gadis itu.

"Kalau saja sifatmu sama dengan Naruto. aku pasti akan mudah mengetahui jalan pikiranmu itu, Ino" batin perempuan itu mulai memasuki fase galau tingkat Dewa. #Ryu ditendang Tsunade ke bulan.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Kau yang bertanggung jawab" ancam perempuan itu yang ternyata nenek dari Ino dan Naruto yang bernama Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Terserah Baa-chan saja" ucap Ino berlalu.

BRANG...

"Apa anda yakin, Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang lagi yang sedari tadi setia diam dan mendengar seluruh percakapan antara Ino dan dirinya. Iris mata hitamnya menatap khawatir Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selagi Kyuubi tidak mengetahui semua ini" jawab Tsunade pelan. Menyeruput teh hijau yang sudah mendingin. Tidak mengetahui tentang rencana licik si author satu ini. _Ck, mendokusei._

To be continued..

.

.

.

Akhirnya ryu selesai juga..

Huft, leganya... ryu pikir ryu tidak bisa melanjutkannya..

Tapi akhirnya bisa juga.. ada yang mau kritik dengan fict ryu..

Jujur, ryu juga sedikit kebingungan mau belokin nih cerita..

Terlalu banyak jalan cerita yang ryu pikir sangat cocok.. jadi bingung deh jadinya..

Tapi, apapun itu.. ryu mohon agar fict ryu dihargai..

Oke, hanya itu, terimakasih bagi semua author dan readers yang sudah mengirimkan review..

Arigatou gozaimasu minna...

See you later...


	6. mad?

Di dalam sebuah bangunan yang besar dan megah dengan berbagai interior dan eksterior mewah yang diantaranya berupa panci, kompor, gelas, dan saudara-saudaranya, terlihatlah 2 orang pemuda aneh bin ajaib yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Kyuubi dan Naruto namanya.

Mengapa author mengatakan aneh bin ajaib?

Karena mereka adalah sepasang adik dan kakak yang entah takdir atau alasan lain mendapatkan nasib sena'as ini. #dicincang readers.

Dia kejam, tidak tahu aturan, galak, seram. Semua orang takut padanya. Bahkan, menurut hasil voting terbaru pada sebuah perusahaan antah berantah menyatakan bahwa 100 persen orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya mengatakan hal yang sedemikian mengejutkan yang sukses membuat butiran sweetdrop berukuran biji jagung bermunculan di kepala author satu ini.

Tetapi, yang satunya lagi imut, baik hati, polos, rajin menabung, dan tidak membuang sampah sembarang ke rumah tetangga. Senyuman rubahnya, tingkahnya yang berisik, parasnya yang begitu imut, membuat siapa saja akan tersenyum. Entah itu senyuman simpul, suka, kagum, gugup, atau pun senyuman mesum sekalipun. #ditabok Naru.

Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau mereka bagaikan surga dan neraka, air susu dengan air tuba, Cinderella dengan cindelaras, power ranger dengan… #dibekap readers.

Oke, back to the story…

Tatapan mata yang begitu tajam, gigi geraham yang bergemeletuk dengan tangan yang tergenggam keras sampai kuku-kuku mereka memutih, sukses menimbulkan sensasi panas yang begitu menyesakkan dada diantara mereka.

Panas.

Keringat mereka bahkan sampai mengalir deras, membasahi pelipis dan turun ke lantai menyusul belasan tetes keringat yang sudah lebih dulu menetes. Tidak ada dari mereka yang peduli dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan rasa dahaga yang begitu menyiksa tenggorokan mereka, tidak mampu membuat mereka beranjak dari kursi panas tersebut. Tatapan mereka hanya terpaku dengan lawan di depannya. Otak mereka tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain memikirkan bagaimana cara menghancurkan lawan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Berani sekali kau, Bocah!" desis seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi dengan nada rendah. Mata semerah darahnya menatap sengit kearah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tantangan kepadanya. Membakar adrenalinnya untuk segera menghapus seringai itu dan menggantikannya dengan bibir kekecewaan. ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seringainya sedikit demi sedikit muncul ke permukaan bibirnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Aku bukan bocah lagi sekarang, Kyuu" balasnya sembari menatap sengit Kyuubi, mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya kearahnya. Meskipun hanya kikikan pelanlah yang menjadi jawaban dari tatapannya itu.

"Kau serius rupanya sampai-sampai tidak memasukkan kata –nii di namaku. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, kau setuju kan?" tawar Kyuubi yang langsung disambut dengan seringai (lagi?) dari Naruto.

"Itulah yang kutunggu sedari tadi, Kyuu!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat, dan…

..

..

5 detik kemudian..

"TIDAK!" raung seorang pemuda berambut pirang, frustasi. Menjambak rambut pirangnya yang memang sedari tadi sudah acak. "Aniki curang!. Bukankah seharusnya kita melakukannya secara bersamaan." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Kyuubi yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya, sangat puas karena khayalannya telah terwujud.

"Itu bukan namanya curang, tetapi cerdik, Bocah. Lagipula kita tidak pernah melakukan perjanjian apapun sebelum melakukannya, bukan?" jawab Kyuubi kemudian tertawa setan melihat wajah Naruto memerah, menahan amarah ingin membunuh yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sungguh, pemandangan yang begitu indah yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia lewatkan.

"…."

PUK… PUK… PUK…

"Tidak mungkin!. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi padaku!. Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Seketika, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pojok kamar, tepatnya kearah tembok yang seakan-akan berteriak untuk segera menyelamatkannya dari serangan pukulan keras seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi bernafsu sekali memukulnya. Padahal, ia (baca: tembok) tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa kesalahannya sehingga membuat pemuda itu memukulnya terus menerus. #poor tembok.

Kyuubi menyerngitkan dahinya. "Hei bocah, apa kau butuh tumpangan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa hari ini?" tegur Kyuubi dengan tampang _Loe-sudah-gak-waras-lagi-ya?_.

"…."

PUK… PUK…

"Ck, dasar bodoh" komentar Kyuubi sedikit kesal karena tidak diindahkan oleh si empu. Matanya yang semerah darah itu kemudian menatap bosan kearah Naruto yang masih saja memukul tembok malang itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Terbukti dari aura hitam yang begitu pekat yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Lagipula, ngeri juga rasanya kalau wajahnya harus menggantikan tembok malang itu hanya karena mengganggu acara berGALAU ria ala Naruto (?). Kalian tau kan bagaimana kuatnya Naruto itu. Sebagai pemberitahuan saja, meskipun Naruto tidak selicik dan tidak setampan (WTH!) dirinya dan anggota keluarga Namikaze lain, Kyuubi tahu pasti kalau Naruto cukup kuat untuk bisa menghancurkan sebuah rumah tingkat 2 hanya dengan 1 menit. #tepuk tangan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Mari kita simak bersama-sama cerita singkat Kyuubi. Dimulai dari kisah keluarga Namikaze dipagi yang indah 14 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

Dihari yang cerah, 14 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan interior dan eksterior yang sederhana pula yang diantaranya berupa kalung, perhiasan dan berlian, terlihatlah seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan celemek bergambar anak kucing yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sedari tadi ia tampak sibuk membolak balikkan benda berwarna putih dengan benda bulat berwarna kuning ditengah yang sebut saja telur dalam wajan.

"Kushina, aku lapar"

Seorang bocah berambut kuning kemerahan datang dan duduk dengan tenang di atas kursinya. Sesekali, ia menggigit apel merah besar yang dicurinya dari kulkas tadi.

"Cih" ia mendesah kesal saat wanita yang dipanggilnya itu sedari tadi malah sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Memasak.

Ah, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang bermain dengan berbagai macam bubuk dan benda-benda gak jelas gender dan menjadikannya sebagai makanan yang begitu mengundang selera dan membuat bakteri-bakteri yang berada di perutnya menjadi ganas hanya dengan aromanya?.

"Kushina, aku lapar" ulang bocah merah kecil itu dengan nada semakin keras, sukses membuat wanita yang dipanggilnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Sebuah perempatan besar menggantung dengan indahnya di dahi wanita tersebut, membuat bocah merah itu samar-samar menyeringai senang.

DUK… DAK…

"Ittai!"

Bocah merah itu kemudian menjerit kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit meninggi 2 cm dengan dua benjolan berwarna merah muda bermunculan dibelahan kepalanya. Seketika, matanya menatap tajam kearah wanita bersurai merah yang entah nyata atau hanya sebuah fantasi anak kecil terlihat seperti iblis dengan mata merah dan tanduk kecil di kepalanya. Terlihat imut sih, tapi karena yang jadi iblisnya adalah Kushina, Ibu sekaligus musuh terbesarnya, jadi tidak akan pernah terlihat imut dimatanya.

"Panggil aku Ibu, Namikaze Kyuubi" balas, teriak, dan ucap wanita bersurai merah memperingati Kyuubi yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya.

BRAK…

"Ibu apa yang tega memukul anaknya sendiri, Hah?!" protes Kyuubi cilik dengan sengit, menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan, berjinjit ke kursi makan hanya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi wanita itu yang tentu saja sangat berbeda jauh. Dan ia membenci hal itu.

BRAK…

"Lalu, anak apa yang berani memanggil Ibunya dengan nama aslinya, Hah" balas wanita itu tidak mau kalah juga. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap tajam Kyuubi cilik yang balik menatapnya tajam.

Tatap… Tatap… Tatap…

Mereka terus saja saling melemparkan tatapan kematian, menciptakan aura yang begitu menakutkan yang langsung menyebar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Meracuni air, merebut udara dari paru-paru makhluk hidup lain, sampai…

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa"

NGING…

Dengan kecepatan tingkat dewa, mereka reflext menutup telinga mereka serapat mungkin dengan harapan mereka tidak terlambat untuk melakukannya. Sejenak, mereka terdiam, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang berpencar ke penjuru dunia (lebay) sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Kedua mata yang identik itu pun kemudian menoleh ke samping, tepatnya kearah seorang bocah pirang yang sedari tadi malah asik bernyanyi solo dan tidak mengindahkan sama sekali keberadaan mereka berdua.

"…."

"Huwaaaaaaa"

"…."

"Huwaaaaaaaa"

BRAK…

"Berisik!. Dasar anak cengeng!" teriak bocah merah itu dengan suara yang lebih keras, bahkan tidak mengherankan kalau penduduk satu kota akan bangun langsung kalau mendengar suaranya (lebay mode on). Sebuah tikungan―tidak! puluhan pertikungan bertumpukan di dahinya, diikuti dengan nafasnya yang turun naik dikarenakan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ia menatap tajam kearah bocah pirang yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

Mata kecilnya yang begitu indah dengan manik biru safirnya menatap balik Kyuubi.

"Ehhhhhhh―"

1 menit…

Si bocah pirang masih terdiam.

2 menit…

Mata bermanikkan batu biru safir itu mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir merah cherrynya yang bergetar.

3 me―"

"Hiks… Hiks… Kuu-ni jaat. Nalu-Nalu, Huwaaaaaaaaaaa"

NGING…

Kembali, mereka (baca : Kyuubi dan Kushina) menutup telinga mereka masing-masing dengan cepat sembari berdoa dalam hati untuk segera dihentikan penderitaan mereka secepat mungkin. Karena, bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak ingin mati dengan predikat TULI kelak.(?)

"Kushina, lakukan sesuatu" teriak Kyuubi cilik melirik kearah Kushina yang langsung saja dijawab dengan anggukan. Untuk saat ini, tampaknya mereka lebih memilih untuk bekerja sama daripada harus menanggung penderitaan lebih lama lagi dengan konsekuensi yang begitu mengerikan dibandingkan bom Hiroshima Jepang. (lebay)

"Cup… Cup… Naru baik. Berhenti nangis ya!." pinta Kushina lemah lembut. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati bocah pirang itu, menaruhnya dipangkuannya dan mengelus kepala pirang milik bocah itu. Tak lupa, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir merahnya, sekilas terlihat seperti bidadari yang baru turun dari langit dimata bocah pirang tersebut.

"Naru kan anak baik. Anak baik tidak boleh nangis" lanjut Kushina dengan nada yang semakin di lembutkan. Sukses membuat seorang bocah berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi yang sedari tadi melihat adegan romantis antara Ibu dan Anak yang jujur saja terlalu "baik" untuk jiwa jahatnya itu mual seketika. Apalagi _background _yang menjadi latarnya yang entah itu nyata atau hanya fantasinya saja seakan-akan terlihat seperti bunga sakura berguguran dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata. #Argh!

"Cih, apaan mereka. Apa mereka fikir mereka sedang memainkan drama percintaan" batin Kyuubi sewot setengah mati dengan kedutan (lagi?) yang bermunculan bak jamur di musim hujan di dahinya.

Oke, back to the our new pair, KushiNaru…

"Hiks.. Okaa-chan, tadi Kuu-chan bi-bilang Nalu anak cengeng. Apa benal Nalu cengeng?" tanya Naruto cilik dengan wajah _innocentnya, _semakin membuat Kushina menderita karena harus menahan untuk tidak segera mencubit gemas anaknya satu ini. Astaga!, tidak tahukan kalian kalau Kushina itu adalah cute freak? Poor Naru #ditabok Kushina.

Kushina kembali tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, Naru anak kuat. Naru hanya salah dengar tadi. Ya kan, Kyuu?" tanya Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuubi yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Tatap… tatap… tatap…

"Apa?!" bentak Kyuubi kesal ditatap sedari tadi. "Kalian pikir aku ini badut, apa?" batin Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, jangan membentak adikmu!." Nasihat Kushina bijak sembari kembali mengelus kepala Naru cilik yang mulai sesenggukan. Samar-samar dan tanpa terlihat oleh Kyuubi, sebuah seringai licik tercetak jelas di bibir merah cherry Kushina. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, author pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Hn" balas Kyuubi tidak peduli. Entah kenapa, ia kehilangan mood untuk bertengkar hari ini.

"Kyuu, jawab yang benar!" tegur Kushina masih dengan senyuman lembutnya, mengedikkan sebelah matanya yang entah itu karena kelilipan anak gajah atau alasan lainnya.

Sontak, Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya. Sensornya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah gelagat yang tidak baik bagi jasmani dan rohaninya serta masa depannya yang berasal dari wanita itu. "Apa yang kau rencanakan nenek sihir?" tanya Kyuubi menatap tajam Kushina, meskipun tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh si empu.

"Kuu-ni, Kuu-ni malah cama nalu?"

Reflext, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang bocah yang tanpa sadar sudah berada di depannya, menarik ujung bajunya dengan keras. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatap khawatir kearahnya, yang jujur saja membuatnya sedikit tidak merasa enak.

"Hm, tidak" jawab Kyuubi akhirnya dengan senyuman yang amat sangat terpaksa setelah terdiam 2 menit lebih 1 detik lamanya.

"Telus, apa Nalu kuat?"

"Ya"

"Nalu hebat?"

CTAK…

"Ya"

"Nalu anak baik?"

CTAK… CTAK…

"Y-ya"

"Nalu anak lajin"

"…"

"Kuu-ni!"

"…"

"Kuu-ni!"

"…"

Kuu-ni, K―"

"Ya, kamu anak baik, cantik, imut, manis, perempuan, ma―"

BRAK…

Tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Kyuubi melihat dirinya sendiri tengah terbang menggunakan sayap putih bersih dengan memakai baju putih serta ada sebuah benda bulat bersinar berada di atas kepalanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya ketika ia hampir mencapai langit.

"Jangan berharap menang dari Ibumu, Namikaze Kyuubi"

Ckckckck.

**End flashback.**

PUK… PUK…

Terkejut, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak ia perhatikan dikarenakan kesibukan menceritakan kisah keluarganya yang jujur 'abnormal' yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk diceritakan dalam fict ini.

Pandang… pandang… pandang…

CTAK… CTAK… CTAK… CTAK…

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Naruto!. Bisakah kau berhenti bertindak bodoh satu hari saja. Apa kau tahu berapa harga tembok yang kau pukul itu, hah!. Dan bla… bla… bla…" layaknya seorang Ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya yang berbuat nakal, Kyuubi terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Tidak peduli apakah ucapannya dapat ditangkap oleh telinga normal atau tidak.

Lagipula, kalian semua tahu kan kalau zaman sekarang harga-harga melambung tinggi. Layaknya sebuah balon yang terus menerus ditiup anak kecil. Terlebih lagi kalau ia harus membeli semen, bata, cat, dan tukang hanya untuk mengganti tembok yang rusak akibat ulah bodoh pemuda berambut pirang di depannya ini. Bisa-bisa uangnya di bank (baca: celengan Naruto) akan segera habis.

"Berhenti menceramahiku. Kau tidak tau rasanya, Kyuu. Ka―

Greb…

"Tidak!. Kau salah Naru. Aku tau rasanya. Sangat tau. Aku mohon, berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi" ucap Kyuubi yang entah karena kemasukan jin dari clan mana berubah 180 derajat menjadi romantis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kyuu-ni. Kyuu.. hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan segenap perasaanya kepada tubuh lemah dipelukannya itu. di belakang mereka terlihat sebuah _background _dua gunung dengan matahari pagi yang bersinar diantaranya, yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung sekali dengan suasana diantara mereka.

Namun, tampaknya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi Kyuubi. Yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto seorang.

Dulu, ia ingat bahwa kakeknya sering menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul bahwa Rocker juga manusia kepadanya. Memang, Kyuubi bukanlah seorang rocker. Hanya saja, sejahat dan selicik-liciknya ia, Kyuubi pun punya hati untuk merasakan penderitaan orang lain.

Jadi, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, ia berjanji pada dirinya dan pada Kami-sama, bahwa selama nafas dan jantungnya masih berdetak, Ia akan melakukan apapun, apapun untuk menyelamatkan uang celengan Naruto!. Lumayankan buat beli apel satu kilo. #what?!

"Hiks… Hiks… Kyuu-ni. Maafin Naru" pinta Naruto sesenggukan.

Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan, menatap penuh rasa sedih yang menyelimuti hatinya kearah tembok yang sudah berlubang sana sini dengan harapan dan doa yang sangat mendalam supaya besok ia masih dapat merasakan nikmatnya apel merah di toko sebelah. Dengan senyuman yang sangat amat dipaksakan, Kyuubi menatap dalam mata Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Naruto kembali memeluk Kyuubi. Menyalurkan kesedihannya yang begitu mendalam. (lebay).

Hening…

Tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang tampaknya berniat untuk menghentikan moment yang begitu jarang mereka rasakan, sampai…

"Kyuu-ni, apa Kyuu-ni tidak marah?"

"Ya"

"benar?"

CTAK…

"Ya"

"Benar, benar?"

CTAK… CTAK…

"Y-ya"

"Kyuu-ni gak marah? benarkah?"

"…"

"Kyuu-ni!"

"…"

"Kyuu-ni!"

"…"

Kyuu-ni, K―"

"Ya, saya marah. puas!. Apa kau tidak tau berapa harga semen, batu, bata, dan tukang sekarang, hah! Mahal tau. baga―"

DAK… DUG… DAR…

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam kehidupannya, Kyuubi melihat dirinya sendiri tengah terbang menggunakan sayap putih bersih dengan memakai baju putih serta ada sebuah benda bulat bersinar berada di atas kepalanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya ketika ia hampir mencapai langit.

"Kyuu-nii nyebelin!"

.

.

p.s:

"ketika anda berkunjung atau ada janji bertemu dengan makhluk berambut pirang, bermata biru safir dengan kulit coklat hari ini, maka urungkanlah niat kalian itu dan jangan berada didekatnya dalam radius 9 km. Kalau anda tidak mengindahkan pesan ini, maka hanya satu alamat yang akan anda tuju!. RUMAH SAKIT!" Pesan author sok bijak yang ingin digebug bareng-bareng.

.

.

How to teach a playboy like you

Chappy 6: Mad?

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, SaiNaru, Itakyuu

Rated : M

Genre : Drama and romance

Summary : mati? Masuk penjara? Kenangan masa lalu? kriminal? Penjahat? Apa kau bercanda? #TIDAK!

Warning : Typos, boyxboy, BL, not normal or yuri, gaje, aneh, gila, jauh dari kata sempurna, di buat oleh sang author gaje dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain membuat para pemain di fict ini menderita (?).

Happy reading minna

Rolling, action!

..

..

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang lebih seperempat. Namun, meskipun begitu langit tampak begitu muram dengan awan berwarna hitam pekat menggantung disana, menghalangi sinar matahari yang hangat untuk bersinar. Begitu juga dengan udara yang semakin lama semakin menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat. Memaksa semua orang untuk berlindung dibawah hangatnya selimut tebal atau perapian hangat di rumah mereka.

"Kyuu-nii brengsek! sial! baka!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing disetiap sisi pipinya. Sedari tadi ia terus saja merapalkan kalimat itu bak mantra, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan para pejalan kaki lain kepadanya. Apa pedulinya tentang semua itu!. Toh, ia juga sibuk dengan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi terasa sudah memanjang 2 cm hanya karena mengangkat belanjaan sehari-hari (baca : pesanan Kyuubi) yang dititipkan padanya.

Mendesah pelan, pemuda tersebut kemudian berhenti sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa mau lepas. Sejenak ia terdiam menatap jalan yang dilaluinya terasa semakin gelap, begitu juga dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dengan barang belanjaan yang begitu menyiksa tubuh dan batinnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Bukankah sekarang masih siang" gumamnya pelan sembari menghitung dalam hati berapa lama baginya untuk berbelanja tadi.

WUUUUUSSSSSSSS…..

Deg…

Naruto mematung, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa digerakkan. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi hari ini. Secara perlahan, tangannya meraba tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja merinding.

"Tadi itu apa ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

WUUUUUSSSSSSS…..

GLUP…

Jantungnya kini berpacu cepat. Kakinya terasa lemas. Jangankan berlari, berdiripun ia tidak sanggup rasanya. Entah sejak kapan, ia merasakan firasat buruk bahwa akan ada perubahan genre di fict ini.

Dengan cepat, sepasang mata beririskan batu biru safir tertutup rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melihat jalan yang semakin terlihat menakutkan baginya. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Naruto!. Ini hanya angin, hanya angin, hanya angin, h―"

BRUAK….

Deg….

Dengan cepat dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, ribuan macam asumsi negatif memenuhi pikirannya yang penuh dengan tulisan MATI.

_Hantukah?_

_Pencurikah?_

"Per―"

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin, mengalahkan suara pesawat jet tahun 1800-an yang pernah author tonton kemarin.

1 menit…

Naruto masih berteriak…

2 menit…

Naruto berhenti berteriak karena lelah…

3 menit…

Matanya mulai menatap pelaku…

"Kedip… kedip… kedip…"

Layaknya sebuah sinetron anak zaman sekarang, mata mereka bertemu dengan background butiran salju putih turun dari langit hitam kelam. Ah, begitu romantic sekali.

_Safir_ bertemu _onix_.

Cahaya bertemu kegelapan.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai si pelaku yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman kerahnya. Kulitnya yang sepucat butiran salju yang turun, mata yang seperti malam tak berbintang serta senyuman yang selalu tercetak di bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pangeran di mata Naruto. #WTH!

"Maaf. Nona tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

CTAK..

Nona?" ulang pemuda itu dengan suara yang bertambah keras.

CTAK.. CTAK..

Oke, lupakan pendapatnya barusan!. Ia tidak terlihat seperti pangeran di mata Naruto sekarang. Senyuman yang Naruto lihat begitu mempesona, terlihat seperti senyuman melecehkan baginya sekarang.

Nona? Apa mata orang ini buta? Katarak?. Tidak bisakah orang ini melihatnya dengan jelas. Padahal, sudah jelas sekali kalau ia adalah seorang lelaki. Bayi yang baru lahir kemarin saja mampu membedakannya.

"Nona, hmmm." lirihan rendah akhirnya keluar dari bibir Naruto, diikuti dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura hitam yang semakin lama semakin berwarna hitam pekat, bahkan sampai mengalahkan warna awan yang menggantung di atas sana. "Apa kau sudah buta, Brengsek!"

Dag…

Tendangan telak ke perut.

Dig…

Tendangan kedua ke dagu…

Dug…

pukulan ketiga ke punggung...

Deg…

Pukulan keras ke belakang kepala…

Bruk…

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" dengan keras pemuda itu akhirnya roboh seketika ke tanah sembari memuntahkan darah segar yang keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir roboh. #pasti sakit banget tuh.

"Aku ini pemuda, bodoh!" teriak Naruto keras. Mata sebiru lautnya menatap garang lelaki itu. Ia tidak terima, sangat tidak terima kalau dirinya dikatakan seorang perempuan. WTH! Ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen, bukan wanita. Hanya saja sepertinya Tuhan sangat baik kepadanya karena telah memberikannya kelebihan yaitu kecantikan layaknya seorang gadis. Sehingga tidak mengherankan banyak orang mengira kalau ia seorang gadis. Tetapi, tetap saja itu tidak menjadikannya alasan untuk dipanggil seperti itu. Cih, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan terima dengan itu. TIDAK AKAN!

Oke, back to the story…

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak!" Tanya Naruto kesal karena sedari tadi lelaki itu tidak merespon ucapannya.

Krik.. krik.. krik..

Hening.

Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua. Dimana, tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar. Jangankan jawaban, batuk pemudapun berhenti terdengar. Dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat akhirnya Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat. Menekan pelan pundak lelaki itu dengan harapan lelaki itu akan meresponnya.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit berlalu, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan dari lelaki itu. padahal, telunjuk Naruto sudah pegal menekan pundak lelaki itu. ia juga sudah memakai berbagai macam gaya yang ia ketahui untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Mulai dari gaya telunjuk, jempol, kelingking, jari manis, double, triple, dan lain-ain. tetapi tidak ada hasilnya. "Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras, ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

GREB…

"Akh" reflex Naruto memekik pelan dengan matanya yang terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan dingin menyentuh kakinya.

DUGH…

Kedip.. kedip.. kedip..

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terdiam membisu. Tampaknya, otak mungilnya itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengelola informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. "Oh my got, dia mati!" teriaknya histeris sembari menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

"_Apa pemuda itu mati? Apakah ia akan masuk penjara? Lalu, apa yang akan ia katakan di depan kedua orangtuanya.?_

Hmm, sebenarnya ada beberapa pilihan untuknya.

Satu.

Kabur meninggalkan mayat pemuda tersebut. Toh, tidak ada yang tahu kan?!.

Dua

Mengaku di depan polisi dengan konskuensi namanya akan dicoret dari daftar pewaris sah kekayaan Namikaze.

Tiga.

Menunggu keajaiban yang peluang terjadinya hanya 1 berbanding 5 milyar.

Lagipula, menunggu satu menit di tengah guyuran salju sangatlah tidak etis dan kurang ekonomis menurutnya. Bisa-bisa, ia akan segera menyusul pemuda itu ke surga hanya karna menunggu kejaiban yang tidak mungkin dikabulkan, mengingat ialah anggota keluarga Namikaze yang kedua paling malas dalam urusan berdoa setelah Kyuubi.

Dan juga, apakah ia akan masuk surga kalau ia mati sekarang?. Bagaimana Kami-sama sedang badmood sekarang sehingga ia diputuskan untuk masuk neraka?. Bagaimanapun juga, ia belum melunasi utang-utangnya yang menumpuk di kedai ramen ichiraku, belum minta maaf pada Sakura, belum mendapatkan warisan keluarga, dan yang lebih utama ia belum membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kyuubi.

Jadi, tentu saja option ke 3 tidak akan ia pilih. Option ke 2 pun tidak akan ia pilih dikarenakan ia masih membutuhkan uang warisan itu untuk melunasi utang-utangnya di kedai Ichiraku.

Lalu, bagaimana option pertama?

"Bukankah itu option terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini?" bisik sebuah bayangan hitam tembus pandang yang berputar-putar di samping Naruto

TRING….

Sebuah senyuman senang samar-samar tercetak di bibirnya ketika sebuah ide (yang menurutnya brilian padahal belum tentu brilian menurut orang lain) datang di otaknya. Terbukti dari bohlam lampu berkekuatan 2 watt yang entah kapan bertengger dan menyala dengan redup di atas kepala Naruto.

"Bagus juga!" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

.

.

TBC

To be continued…

.

.

Yay, akhirnya selesai juga..

Ahh, karna ryu tidak tau mau bilang apa, jadi ryu mau cerita aja…

Hmm, jujur ryu lagi males bikin fict akhir-akhir ini…

Sukanya menghayal dan nonton anime..

Argh, aku baru tahu banyak sekali anime keren yang baru…

Jadi, gomen bagi minna yang sudah request buat fict ini dilanjutin…

Semoga minna semua suka… kalau gak suka, ryu minta maaf…

Mind to RnR…?


End file.
